Vixen
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele só procurava alguém como ele... [SiriusXHermione][HarryXHermione]


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Vixen

Sinopse: Ele só procurava alguém como ele...

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione – Harry/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vixen_**

Deixou a fumaça escapar por seus lábios vermelhos, seus olhos cinzas vidrados na parede a frente, alguns fios de seu cabelo caindo em seu rosto. O corpo ao lado do seu se mexeu brevemente e ele o olhou. Ela estava deitada de bruços, somente o tecido negro e fino da meia até o meio das coxas cobria a pele clara dela; sorriu. Nunca imaginara que ela teria aquele lado. Procurava em muitas mulheres aquilo, aquele jeito submisso. Tivera muitas mulheres em sua cama que não agüentaram seu jeito selvagem, o jeito dominador. Muitas pediram para ir embora, imploraram para que ele parasse; menos ela. Ela implorava para que ele fosse mais bruto, mais rápido.

Sirius tragou e soltou a fumaça devagar, olhando o corpo marcado da mulher ao seu lado, ela tinha arranhões pelas costas, conseguia ver sua mão marcada na nádega direita dela, marcas de dentes na nuca e ombros. Riu balançando a cabeça, aquilo ficaria marcado no dia seguinte e ela não poderia reclamar de nada, e sabia bem que ela não reclamaria. Virou-se para olhar a parede outra vez, levando mais uma vez o cigarro até a boca, tragando lentamente, lembrando de como havia descoberto esse outro lado de Hermione.

_Sirius saiu da boate com a loira nos braços, ela sorria a todo momento para ele, enquanto o moreno pensava em como explicaria para ela que estava entrando em uma armadilha. Sorriu meio debochado, não explicaria nada, faria e pronto. Se ela não agüentasse, o problema seria dela, ele queria satisfazer suas vontades. Não prometia casamento, nem relacionamento, apenas sexo. Era isso que queria, era isso que procurava toda noite livre, toda noite que não estava caçando Death Eater's. Não queria abraços depois de se sentir satisfeito, era aquilo e pronto. 'Bom sexo e boa vida', era o que dizia toda vez. Não queria nada a não ser uma mulher que agüentasse o que poderia fazer, e já sabia que a loira delicada a seu lado não agüentaria, mas faria do mesmo jeito._

_Foi na direção de Grimmauld Place e entraram, a bruxa estava um pouco alterada da bebida que havia tomado e Sirius, pouco se importava com tal situação. Ia subindo a escada quando escutou um barulho na cozinha, ficou atento, pois aquela hora não deveria ter ninguém acordado. Na verdade, não era para ter ninguém em casa, era noite de folga de todos os membros da Ordem. Harry, Hermione, Ron e Ginny haviam ido até uma danceteria Muggle do outro lado da cidade, Remus e Tonks estavam na casa deles, Fred e George estavam na loja e os outros em qualquer lugar que Sirius nem se deu trabalho de lembrar._

_Escutou o barulho outra vez, era de cadeira se arrastando. Deixou a loira no pé da escada e andou pelo corredor segurando sua varinha, empurrou bem devagar a porta e pode ver alguém sentado na cadeira mais próxima da porta, de lado para si. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que era uma mulher. Sirius relaxou a mão envolta da varinha, e seus olhos cinzas esquadrinharam o resto da cozinha para ver se tinha mais alguém. Viu duas sombras se mexerem no fundo da cozinha, uma sentada em outra cadeira e outra de pé, ao lado da sentada._

_Percebeu que eram dois homens, as únicas velas acessas estavam perto deles, e então Sirius pode ver que eram Harry e Ron, e ambos estavam de braços cruzados, olhando seriamente para a mulher do outro lado da mesa. A luz da vela chegava fraca até ela, e Sirius conseguiu ver precariamente que se tratava de Hermione. Ia entrando na cozinha quando ouviu um gemido, ficou parado no mesmo lugar observando tudo e tentando entender. A garota estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás, seu corpo arqueado na cadeira e uma de suas mãos estava segurando na beirada da mesa com força, e a outra mão entre suas pernas; de onde estava Sirius não conseguia ver o que ela estava fazendo. Mas teve uma breve idéia quando ouviu outro gemido dela._

_Olhou para Harry e Ron, ambos ainda estavam de braços cruzados, olhando sérios para a garota, a única coisa diferente é que respiravam rapidamente, como se quisessem tocá-la e não pudessem. A garota gemeu mais profundamente dessa vez e Sirius tornou a olhar para ela, vendo que ela estava com as costas ainda mais arqueada e suas pernas haviam se separado um pouco mais. Já havia esquecido da loira no pé da escada, ela que esperasse ou fosse embora, aquilo definitivamente estava divertido._

_-Levante-se. – a voz da garota estava rouca e baixa, mas firme e ele pode ver Harry se levantando e ficando parado ao lado de Ron. Começou a perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo ali, mas ficaria para ver se era realmente o que estava pensando. A morena afastou a cadeira mais uma pouco e recostou-se no encosto, as duas mãos entre as pernas, outro gemido._

_Ron passou a mão pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás e Harry o olhou, ambos respiravam rapidamente. Sirius sorriu dos garotos e tornou a olhá-la, a garota estava torturando-os e se divertindo ao máximo no processo._

_-Nos deixe ir até ai. – pediu Ron, sua voz rouca. A morena se levantou devagar, deixando Sirius ver o que ela usava: uma saia igual a do uniforme de Hogwarts, botas até os joelhos pretas e de salto alto, uma camisa branca de botões aberta, sem sutiã. Os cabelos da morena caiam pelas costas e chegavam até a cintura com cachos definidos._

_-Eu não disse que você podia falar. – declarou a morena andando até o meio da cozinha e inclinando-se na mesa, fazendo os três suspirarem. Sirius sabia que Hermione não era mais nenhuma menininha, mas aquilo estava longe de ser o que ele imaginava dela, nunca passaria por sua cabeça que Hermione estaria naquela posição mandando e desmandando em seu sobrinho e no melhor amigo dele._

_A loira passou a mão por seu ombro e Sirius virou somente um pouco do rosto e disse sem se preocupar com o que ela fosse pensar._

_-Vá embora, estou cansado._

_A loira ainda ficou alguns segundos o olhando, mas percebeu que ele estava entretido com alguma coisa na cozinha e que não prestaria atenção a ela, virou-se e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado. Sirius ficou abismado ao ver a morena debruçada sobre a mesa e se recostou na parede, desistindo de qualquer coisa que faria e resolveu assistir o show._

_-Como castigo, hoje só vai olhar. – falou Hermione inclinada sobre a mesa, deixando que os garotos tivessem uma visão parcial de sua renda vermelha. – E não pode se tocar, Ronald._

_Ron gemeu em decepção e Harry em antecipação. Sirius começou a entender, aquilo deveria acontecer sempre que eles ficavam sozinhos, e Hermione sempre tomava controle da situação, sempre mandava. Sorriu pelo canto da boca e pode vê-la arranhar a mesa com as unhas pintadas de preto, não se lembrava de vê-la com as unhas naquela cor no jantar._

_-Harry, pode vir até aqui agora. – declarou a morena virando o rosto para a madeira da mesa, somente esperando pelo garoto. Sirius achou aquilo interessante, eles a obedeciam sem questionar; com ele a situação seria diferente._

_Harry aproximou-se de Hermione olhando-a naquela posição, só esperando que ela falasse aquelas palavras que ele desejava ouvir desde o começo da noite. Desde que ele a ouvira dizer:"Na cozinha, os dois.", e passara a mensagem para Ron, vendo os olhos azuis do amigo escurecessem na hora._

_-Tome o controle da situação. – ordenou Hermione pela última vez na noite. Harry sorriu pelo canto da boca e abrindo o cinto e a calça, posicionando-se atrás da morena._

_Sirius sorriu mais uma vez ao ver a fome que seu sobrinho estava da garota. Viu quando Harry enrolou a mão nos cachos dela e a puxou para cima, enquanto sua outra mão afastava a renda dela e o posicionava na entrada da garota. O garoto sussurrou algo que Sirius não pode escutar e enterrou-se na morena de uma só vez, vendo-a arquear e gemer alto. As investidas de seu sobrinho contra o corpo da morena balançavam a mesa, e ele pode ver que Ron estava observando-os com ansiedade, suas mãos espalmadas na mesa, com medo de se tocar._

_-Mais alto. – disse Harry deitando o corpo dela de novo na mesa, enquanto ele segurava-a pela cintura e parava de se mexer. Hermione encostou a testa na madeira e respirou fundo algumas vezes. – Eu disse mais alto._

_-Mais forte. – ela sussurrou. Sirius sorriu ainda mais ao vê-la naquela situação, ela mudava de lugar facilmente, de dominadora para submissa em breves segundos. Viu Harry agarrar os cabelos dela outra vez e os puxar com força._

_-Não ouvi. – a voz de Harry era quase irreconhecível._

_-Mais forte. – a morena falou mais alto e cravou as unhas na madeira, sentindo o corpo do moreno batendo contra o seu com mais força. Gemeu mais alto, arqueando e pediu para ele ir com mais força._

_Alguns minutos mais tarde ele ouviu seu sobrinho deixar um urro escapar e as mãos se posicionarem na madeira ao lado do quadril dela, empurrando uma última vez o corpo contra o dela, deixando o corpo deitar sobre o dela._

_-Você não veio, não é verdade? – a voz de Harry era divertida e ele beijou a bochecha da morena, saindo de dentro dela._

_-Não. – ela responde e endireitou o corpo e olhando-o. – Vão embora._

_Os rapazes se olharam e saíram da cozinha, Sirius ficou no mesmo lugar, e sorriu ao ver as caras de assustados dos garotos. Porém ele balançou a cabeça, indicando que não falaria nada pra ninguém, e viu os dois subirem as escadas em silêncio. Virou-se para olhar para a cozinha e encontrou Hermione encostada na mesa, virada de frente para si, o quadril batendo levemente contra a madeira da mesa, as mãos segurando na beira, os olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior. Os gemidos dela começaram baixos e foram ficando cada vez mais altos e eram ritmados com as batidas do quadril dela._

_-Entre logo. – ela falou ainda de olhos fechados. Sirius não sabia se era com ele que ela falava, por isso não fez nada, continuou olhando-a._

_Hermione espalmou a mão na barriga e gemeu mais uma vez, Sirius ficou olhando como os seios dela se moviam conforme ela balançava o corpo._

_-Eu mandei entrar, Sirius._

_O moreno empurrou a porta da cozinha e entrou avançando contra a morena, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas a prensou na mesa e a beijou. O beijo cheio de segundas intenções dele, que acariciava o peito dela e prensava seu quadril ainda mais na mesa. Tê-la foi prazeroso, empurrava-a contra e mesa, inteiro dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer como ela não havia gemido com Harry, e chegando em um orgasmo violento, cravando as unhas em suas costas e as pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura._

_Sirius demorou pouco para jorrar dentro dela, vendo-a lhe sorrir maldosamente, como se estivesse extremamente feliz por conseguir tirar a sanidade dele por breves minutos. Ela jogou o corpo para trás, deitando na madeira da mesa e arfava, um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Soltou-se dela, se afastando e fechando a calça, somente apreciando a vista de ver aquela garota certinha largada na mesa, ainda tendo espasmos do orgasmo._

_-É sempre assim? – perguntou sorrindo pelo canto da boca, vendo-a sorrir de olhos fechados._

_-Sempre que quiser. – declarou a morena, levantando-se e arrumando a roupa. Viu ela lhe olhar seriamente, pensou ter feito algo de que se arrependeria. – Sem comentar ou brincar, e pode sempre ter._

_Sirius a viu sair da cozinha sem falar mais nada e colocou um cigarro na boca, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça; definitivamente, ter sempre._

-Já disse que odeio esse cheiro. - declarou Hermione sentando-se ao lado dele.

-E eu já disse que não ligo para o que você gosta ou não. – tragou outra vez vendo-a sorrir pelo canto da boca e arrastar a mão pelo lençol, chegando perto de sua perna.

-E hoje eu mando, Sirius. – a morena declarou olhando fundo dentro dos olhos cinza dele. Sirius riu também, colocando o cigarro na boca e as mãos atrás da cabeça, seu sorriso de canto de boca crescendo.

-É, hoje você manda.

FIM.

* * *

**_Fic escrita em dia sem ter nada pra ler..._**

**_Gostou?Comente?_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
